


Battle for Thedas

by colourthyme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, pairings may be added or subtracted, tags will be updated frequently with each update of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourthyme/pseuds/colourthyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Brendol Hux II run the First Order of Templars, an order that arose after the blood mage Darth Vader eliminated almost every mage in Thedas. Intent on ruling the world, the First Order must first deal with the Resistance, headed by half-elf General Leia Organa and her best halla-rider Poe Dameron. Meanwhile, previously a thrall of the blood mage's mind control, a young man named Finn manages to break their grip on him through sheer power of will and flee the Templars. </p><p>--will be a rewriting of tfa in the dragon age universe. implied relationships only--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic came about after i saw some fanart of da/tfa and was like HOLY SHIT YES. updates will be slow, but i'll try to make them big to make up for it. this first one is just tone setting and character introductions, so it's very short. second part will largely rely on if people actually want more.
> 
> feel free to contact me on tumblr: vulpaes.tumblr.com

Kylo Ren strode the halls of the Templar stronghold; dubbed Starkiller due to its massive spires that blotted out the sun during the day and the stars at night, leaving long, ink-black shadows throughout the impressive structure. Clad in black mage’s robes, Kylo moved through these shadows with loud, stomping footsteps. He would have been invisible if not for these, but he was not a man of discretion.

To him, Kylo’s staff – a cross-shaped, red-painted branch – and garb were nothing notable, but to others it marked him as a mage. A thing to be hated and feared – a being of destruction. Kylo liked that. He loved the fear in the Templar’s eyes when he came into a room. Loved their untrusting glances and the way they placed their hands on the hilts of their swords whenever he was near. He commanded fear – he WAS fear.

On his person, Kylo also carried a knife. Always kept sharp, this instrument was the cause of the deep scar on his wrist. X-shaped, it marked him as a blood mage. Snoke, his mysterious instructor, taught him the skills when he was young. Unbeknownst to him, it also gave Snoke great power over him through his blood. However, it also granted the young mage with the ability to summon demons – dubbed the Knights of Ren. They were unique demons who would come at Kylo’s call and destroy his enemies. Their lives bound together, if one died so would the other. This kept them under Kylo’s strict control, but at a price.

Kylo commandingly walked the base, keeping watch over the soldiers and keeping the rumors of his depravity strong.

\---

\---

Knight Commander Hux was sat by a softly crinkling fire in his quarters.  A man of great stature, he commanded the Templars in Starkiller Base under the instruction of Snoke. Loyal to no end, though he and Snoke shared no blood connection he respected the Supreme Leader perhaps more than Kylo did.

He also relished in his power. One of the only Templars not under mind-control from Kylo and Snoke’s blood magic, his thoughts were his own, and they all revolved around the domination of Thedas.

As he lounged in his room, Hux swirled his glass of wine and sipped at it casually. With great power came great rewards, such as vint-9 Rowan’s rose.  He savored it in beautiful silence.

\---

\---

In Ferelden, the Resistance huddled in caves and abandoned buildings, struggling to keep their numbers alive. The First Order of Templars hunted them from Starkiller Base with ferocity, keeping them scared and in hiding. General Leia Organa did her best to keep moral high, but with losses such as they had, it was hard.

One man, a human named Poe Dameron, proved himself to be one of the best shots in the Resistance with a bow. He could hit his mark even when on the back of a speeding halla – the main mounts of the Resistance for their independence and swiftness.

General Organa, being a half elf, was gifted them from the clan of her mother, Padme Amidala. The clan was not but a handful of the few surviving elves in Thedas, and Leia had not heard from them since the delivery of the mounts. Due to elves’ great affinity for magic, most had been slaughtered years ago by the blood mage and Leia’s father, Darth Vader. Magic outside of blood magic was but a myth now, spoken about in hushed tones only in trusted company.  It was said that Leia’s brother, Luke Skywalker, may be a mage, but he has been lost for some time. Still, the Resistance continues to search, for he may be the last hope for Thedas.

A former halla rider and General Organa’s husband, Han Solo, was spending his days capturing rare animals for sale to bounty hunters and other shady criminals. The couple spit after a tragedy in their life and went to do what they were best at to dull the pain.

 

Poe Dameron was no elf but the halla trusted him like they trusted no other. He commanded their respect with his skill with a bow and confidence during riding.

Poe spent his time in the halla pen with the caretakers, petting his favourite mount and feeding it treats of carrots. He wore the loose, lightly-orange-dyed outfit of a rider with a leather jacket embossed with the insignia of the Resistance on the shoulders.

\---

\---

In some old ruins in the Hissing Wastes, a young woman danced from pillar to pillar. Her face was covered in wrapped cloth to filter the dust in the air. She nimbly poked through the untouched corners of the ruins, sliding down collapsed ceilings and floors on her ropes, picking up artifacts as she went. When she exited back into the sunlight she pulled the cloth from her face to breathe easy. Her features were delicate like that of an elf, but her ears showed no point. She mounted a dracolisk and rode off into the sands, the winds quickly erasing any trace that she was there.


End file.
